


Thought you'd never ask.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, And his life revolves around it., Doctor Harry, Harry Potter Has a Crush, M/M, Muggle Life, Photographer Tom, Tom is free!, Total OOC Tom, Why Did I Write This?, it's all a bit silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry has a crush.He can't seem to get over it.





	1. Chapter 1

**_PRIDE STRIKE._ **

**_TWENTY SEVENTH APRIL._ **

**_SCHOOL GROUND, HOGWARTS HIGH SCHOOL._ **

**_"QUEER RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS."_ **

Harry fiddled with the strap of his bag, as he reads the poster stuck on his locker.The thing is he's gay and closeted. He didn't know if he could go to a pride strike openly. But perhaps the entire school would go and classes wouldn't take place. So, maybe he can skip.

"Hey mate, watcha looking at." He's joined by Ron and Hermione at his side. 

"I'm game." She says." Aren't you gonna be there?"

"I didn't know you were homosexual," Ron said.

"It's not exclusive, silly. You support homosexuality, you attend. You are Homosexual, you attend.Or any other sexuality... Doesn't matter..well but if you are homosexual and don't--"She started.

"We get it..okay." Ron completed. She just glared and turned to Harry."So, you're going?"

"Umm..yea, I think so, it's not like I've got something to do. Might as well go.." Harry said awkwardly.

 

 

 

And that's how he ended up in the strike, crushed between his two best friends.

"You see him.." Hermione pointed to a tall, dark-haired, handsome boy near the stage. organizing stuff" He's Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's cute, right."

Harry had seen him many times at school. Two years his senior and would be graduating this year. But Harry would rather describe him as ruggedly handsome; Loose grey tie hanging around his neck, Coller buttons popped open, Tan skin and --

"No wonder she's here. She just bloody wants to get into his pants!" Ron murmurs into his ears.

"I can hear you! And I'm not.."She retaliated.

"Shut up 'mione, we know. Every student, be it Girl or boy had always fancied him and just wanted to fuck or be fucked.."

"RONALD WEASELY!!" Hermione screeched.

"Hermione Jean Granger!!"

"Honestly guys shut the fuck up. You two fight like an old couple." Harry snapped.Both blushed at this.

He had enough of this. The tension was unbearable. He'd just wished they'd kiss already. He can then die peacefully.

"Like I'd ever marry her."

"Like I'd ever even like him, Prat. Pfft."

 

Harry smirked.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Potato chips!"

"Cookies!"

"Chips!"

"Cookies!!!!"

"CHIPS"

"COOKIEEEESSS" Hermione shouted.

Harry zoned out of the conversation long ago. He looked out of the window from his driving seat, traffic was a nasty bugger.The red light was on.

His thoughts started wandering.

Do dogs have fur to protect them from the cold?

Then what about Dachshunds and beagles?

What about Hedwig, his Dalmatian?

How long will she live?

It's been three years since he bought her.

 

A lot had happened in three years.

He graduated with flying colors.

Joined pre-med.

He wasn't closeted anymore.

Ron and Hermione started dating. But still, they fight.

 

 

He then averted his gaze to biker beside them. Man, does he have a great bike.

And right on cue, the biker removed his helmet. 

 

Oh,

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry hadn't seen him since he graduated three years ago. Some said he left England. Looks like he's back now.

And he looked just as good. Leather jacket, long skin-tight black pants...slight 5 'O clock shadow, longer hair...he looked like a less-punk version of Harry's uncle Sirius.

And just as he was about to turn to look at Harry, Harry snapped his gaze back to the road.

"Harry, " Ron called from beside him. "What do you want? Chips or cookies."

"Bot-th. Both a-are good."

 

When the light turned green, he drove off, without a side glance.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Harry saw Tom was two years later when he was with a patient.

 

 

"Martha!" Tom exclaimed as he walked into the room, a bouquet of lilies in his hand.

"T--Tom? Tom!!! TOM!! It's been five fucking years, prat!" his patient looked at the verge of tears.

"I've been touring. Don't worry, I am here now, aren't I" he caressed her face.

"Yes.." Martha gave him a watery smile and a smack on his arm. "I've missed you," with that she broke into a sob.

 

As he hugged her, he turned towards Harry and smiled.

"What is she down with?" Tom asked.

"Um...A case of viral flu. The doctors have suggested medicines...She, Um..she S-Should be fine.." Harry stammered.

He received a nod in return.

"Hey, why don't you look into the bouquet?" Tom asked Martha.

"Hmm?" she asked as she rummaged through the bunch.

"Ha!" she gasped when she found a chocolate bar inside it.

"Blue's?" she asked surprised.

"Blue's." Tom agreed with an award-winning smile.

"Oh, TOM!"

 

"I almost thought you eloped with Draco," Martha said as she ate her chocolate.

_Draco?_

Tom laughed loudly."Oh, Martha!" 

"What? You idiots, you've always had plans with him, didn't you? Touring, photography? Haven't you?" She replied fondly.

"That I did, But I didn't 'elope' with him." he quoted."Actually, he should've been here by now." Tom said looking at the door.

"Really?"

 

 

And just on prompt, A beautiful blond haired mid-twenties man walked in. "MARTHA BABY!!" He said with a French accent.

"Draco!!!" his patient was almost ready to run out of her bed if it were not for the machines attached to her...

 

Harry half-heard their conversation as he looked into the patient's health sheet.

Draco was their friend and classmate.

Seems like Draco had an unacknowledged or diligently omitted relationship with Tom. and it broke Harry's heart.

Were they still together? Have they reconciled? How could he compete with this French-speaking gorgeous albino?

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Martha has been watching the green-eyed boy for so long....

"Draco," Martha called. Tom had gone out to make a call...

"Yes, darling?"

"You see this kid," she pointed towards Harry, " I think he likes Tom.."

"What makes you say that?"

"I-I just know..."

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Yes, and I think you should do something about it?"

Draco smirked. "I know just the thing."

 

 

Just as Harry was about to leave the ward, the blond approached him...

"Hey.." he fished for his name.

"Harry."

"Draco." they shook hands.

"I was wondering if you could, you know, maybe come with us, to lunch..." Draco fidgeted. well, that was new.

"Um..okay," Harry answered hesitantly.

"Cool, great." he smiled; and Harry could've melted.

 

"Let's go, Dra--" Tom started but was cut off when he saw Harry.

"Yes, Tom, this is Harry....harry, tom." Draco introduced. Tom riddle smiled. This time, Harry was a puddle.

"He's going to be joining us for lunch today," Draco said.

"Oh?" Tom raised an eyebrow. Is he fine with Harry going with them? "Okay."

"great, let's go then," Draco announced. "Bye babe." he kissed Martha's cheek ." I'll do what I can."

 

*

 

At the restaurant, Harry left out, more than ever.The two classmates talked about their tours; Draco in Paris and Tom in Italy.

"I've been looking for a good model for the Ray-ban optics collection," Tom said.

Harry did what he always does, he zoned out. What would Harry talk about? Recent developments in researches to stop angiogenesis? Stages of alopecia?

"Umm..harry?" a hand on his arm startled him.

"Would you like to model?" Draco asked with a smile.

"What??"

"sorry for the bluntness, but have you considered modeling?" He asked.

"Umm, no?"

"Were looking an eye model.." Tom started.

"And you have the most gorgeous pair of emerald eyes, I've ever seen." Draco finished with a hopeful smile.

Harry blushed. How was he supposed to respond to that? 

"Umm....'kay." he shrugged, looking at them.

"That's fantastic." Draco whooped. He started talking about other stuff.

But what caught Harry's attention was the grateful smile Tom was giving him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since Draco and Tom had convinced him for the photoshoot. His mother had disagreed.

"You're a doctor, Harry." she'd said. _So? Can't doctors model?_

"You do you, Harry." His dad had said. Though it sounded too modern for a fifty-year-old man, he didn't think it needed to be pointed out. HIs father had always been the cool one out of them.

Harry, was a lot like his mother, Stubborn. They didn't get along that well. she'd argued when he came out as well. _' It's just a phase, harry.."_ LIKE DAMN SHIT, IT WAS.

 

 

Here he stood, in a studio, every wall with a different color. The one he was standing in front of was an orange one. 

"It'll suit your blue specs," Tom said.

The said man was clicking photos of him and directing him regarding good poses.

"You do have pretty eyes, Harry. I must say," he said and Harry tried not to blush. God, he was bad at this.

"Now let's move on the wood background, please." Harry nodded. "Bella.."

His makeup artist, Bellatrix, gave him a quick touch up and he changed his costume, It was a safari suit, a well fitted one, at that.

"Done, sweetie." she smiled. She was a beautiful lady, calm, witty, thick black curly hair, high cheekbones, stormy eyes...

"Let's get this done," Tom said.

 

 

"Bye, Love." Bellatrix kissed Tom's cheek as she left.

_Another one?_

"Are you dating her?" the question was out before Harry could stop himself. 

"No, Jesus." Tom laughed. It was a good sight if you weren't in Harry's place.

"She's also a classmate. Draco and I went to the same college and met Bella there."

"Oh.," Harry said due to the lack of a better response and started to pack his bag.

Just as he was about to leave, Tom stopped him.

"Harry!.....Um, Coffee?"

 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll have a Caramel Brulée Frappuccino please," Harry said.

 

"So, Harry, what made you chose a medical career?" Tom asked as he sipped his latte.

"I guess I like saving people?" he said.

"A hero- complex then?" Tom smirked.

"No!No...Nothing like that. I guess my parents also wanted me to do the same. They are both doctors."

"I see."

"So, photography?"

"Ah, yes." he set his mug down. "I like traveling and photography. Actually, I am a travel blogger and a freelance photographer."

"Hmm.. that's nice." Harry said. "What's your blog's name?"

"Travel with Voldemort," he said and Harry looked wide-eyed.

"I am Lord Voldemort is an anagram of my name, Tom Marvolo Riddle." he laughed.

"Oh, that name is quite..."

"Intriguing? Dark lordish?" Tom asked.

Harry gasped. "You've read Death eaters and dark lords?...It's my favorite. wait......" 

"Ha, wasn't Tom the name of the protagonist? Thomas Riddle! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED THAT!" Harry all but screeched.

"Woah, calm down. My mom is the author." Tom chuckled.

"Oh, Merlin....you are Merope Riddle's son?" Harry asked gobsmacked.

"Yes?"

"No fucking way!!!" Harry was hyperventilating."Oh god....can I get an autograph and a selfie?pretty please."

"Okay. But what will I get in return?" Tom looked positively evil.

"Whatever you want." And Harry didn't care.

"Be my boyfriend then?"

 


End file.
